


Жизнь после всего

by desterra



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Джек = Гамбит; жизнь после иксов, но до иллюзионистов





	Жизнь после всего

**Author's Note:**

> Джек, швыряющийся картами, не давал мне покоя, потому что: ну, Гамбит же, ну! Потом случилась команда иллюзионистов на ЗФБ, я туда пошла, но так ничего и не сделала. Кроме этой зарисовки, в сущности, ни о чём. Планировалась история того, как Реми смирится с тем, что он теперь просто Джек. Как его найдёт Логан. Как всё исправится и случится, но увы и ах - меня отпустило раньше, чем я что-то нормально дописала.

Наверное, любой из живущих на Земле мутантов хотя бы один раз в жизни задумывался над тем, каково это — быть нормальным. Иметь обычную человеческую ДНК, жить как все. Не бояться себя и за себя. Осесть на одном месте, завести семью, ходить на банальную работу. Перестать быть угрозой в глазах окружающих. Гамбит не был исключением. Иногда, по ночам, после очередного крупного выигрыша или не менее крупной драки, он устраивался в безликом мотельном номере и, глядя в потолок, рисовал в своём воображении картины неслучившегося. Любящую мать, понимающего отца, школьных друзей, зовущих его по имени, обычные карточные фокусы, обязательно провальные, вызывающие весёлый добрый смех у восхищённой публики. Там, в этих мечтах, можно было не бояться, что тебя поймают и отправят на очередной Остров, и будут ставить эксперименты, испытывая на прочность не только способности, но и тело, и душу. Нормальность, которую он представлял в такие моменты, была для него чем-то вроде колыбельной. Эдакая красивая сказка. И его всё устраивало. До тех пор, пока не случилось чёртово лекарство.

Бойтесь своих желаний, так, кажется, говорят. Он не хотел спасительного укола, но схватившие его уроды не спрашивали согласия. По всем телевизорам показывали очереди мутантов, добровольно выстроившихся за вакциной. Но это была лишь капля в море. В разы больше прививали насильно. Отлавливали, как зверей, под покровом темноты, и не давали даже иллюзии выбора. И знаете что? Долбанная нормальность ни хрена не была похожа на сбывшуюся сказку. Скорее на беспробудный кошмар. Бессильная ярость, плавящая вены злость, желание грызть зубами тех, кто сотворил подобное. Вот что сопровождало Гамбита в его первом нормальном пробуждении. О, он бы всё отдал, чтобы вновь почувствовать лёгкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев и алое жжение под веками. Чтобы любовно одарить трефового туза, припрятанного в рукаве, потрескивающей энергией и запустить его в полёт. Ровно в середину лба доброго доктора. Не контролируя силу. Так, чтобы карта прошила череп насквозь, оставив тонкую линию на высоком челе, набухающую ярко-красным. И он бы улыбался, глядя, как мутнеют лживые глаза, как медленно прокладывает свой путь по искажённому ужасом лицу горько-багровая кровь. Он бы всё отдал. Вот только отдавать было нечего. У него ничего не осталось.  
— Ты справишься, — Логан не спрашивал, спокойно наблюдая за бесполезными попытками Реми пробудить утраченные способности.  
— О, вот только не нужно меня жалеть, — к слову, Гамбит с превеликим удовольствием воткнул бы раскалённую карту и ему, Росомахе, в лоб, желательно несколько раз. За промедление. За то, что остановил надвигающийся ужас слишком поздно. За то, что сам остался прежним.  
— Я похож на того, кто умеет жалеть? — попыхивая сигарой, уточнил Логан.  
И, ладно, может быть на него Реми злился меньше других. Но ощущать на себе сочувственные взгляды остальных он не мог. Оставаться здесь, среди налаживающих свою жизнь мутантов, он тоже не мог. Все они были живым напоминанием о том, что ему, Реми Лебо, больше не было доступно. Шторм предоставила ему документы на новое имя и произнёсла прочувствованную речь о доме и возвращении, в лучших традициях Циклопа. Роуг, Мари, одарила прощальным поцелуем. Окей, возможно, для неё чудо-вакцина действительно оказалась спасением. Но, чёрт... Росомаха вбил свой номер в новеньком телефоне и молча протянул его Гамбиту. У входной двери, держа лицо и смиряя желание разнести всё к чёртовой матери, в последний раз улыбался провожающим Гамбит, Реми Лебо. За ворота школы вышел обычный парень, Джек Уайлдер. В конце концов, умение приспосабливаться не имело никакого отношения к генам "икс", а значит его никто не мог отнять.

Первым делом Джек запретил себе вспоминать о прошлом. Словно не было ничего. Будто жизнь только началась. Единственной слабостью, которую он себе позволил, был номер Логана, оставшийся в памяти телефона. И фокусы. Не карточные, нет. Только не они. Но всё остальное под запрет не попадало. Он учился использовать имеющиеся в его распоряжении ресурсы по полной. Нет скорости, но ловкость же никто не отбирал. Нет привычной способности изменять энергию, но навыки рукопашного боя всё ещё при нём. Выстраивать жизнь на обломках — это он умел всегда. Вне зависимости от наличия сил и того, на какое имя он откликался.  
Вот только то, что Джек отпустил прошлое, совсем не значило, что прошлое отпустило его. Каждую ночь, не считаясь с его желаниями, оно возвращалось к нему во снах. Там он снова мог почти летать и ловко управляться с картами. Там он снова был особенным и жил по своим правилам. Там...

Чаще всего Джеку снилось, как его ловят и ведут на убой.  
Ведут туда, где сидит добрый доктор с волшебным шприцем. И Джек позволяет себя вести. Уроды, его схватившие, уверены, что контролируют ситуацию, а Гамбит не спешит их разубеждать. Хочешь жить — умей убивать. Он уверен, Логану бы понравился придуманный слоган. В светлой, идеальной до приторности комнате его уже ждут. Он видит, как в противоположную дверь выносят исцелённого мутанта: его голова запрокинута, по виску стекает яркая кровь, вместо губ кусочки обглоданного мяса, на безвольных руках фиолетовые следы. Отличное лечение, ничего не скажешь. Гамбит усмехается, вступая в игру. Незаметным движением он достаёт припрятанные карты, наполняя их потрескивающей энергией, и веером рассыпает по комнате. Алая дымка не мешает наблюдать за их стремительным полётом. Охранников сметает в считанные секунды. Сегодня карты Гамбита не лёгкие игрушки, а весьма существенное оружие, с которым стоит считаться. И он с упоением доказывает это, пуская вслед на ними тонкие листы медицинских записей, попавшие под руку. Убийственно тонкие грани вспарывают человеческую кожу так же легко, как воздух за мгновение до этого. Чистая энергия завершает начатое, ломая кости под аккоманемент протяжного воя. Добрый доктор скулит, пытаясь забраться под стол. На нём единственном нет ни царапины. Гамбит знает, что не сможет выбраться живым из этой комнаты, но он уверен, что этот пир Смерти надолго запомнится тем, кто сумеет его остановить. Он улыбается, рисуя на коже доктора замысловатые узоры кончиком иглы, светящейся от строго дозированной энергии. Кровь постепенно заполняет помещение, словно убитых не пять, а пятьсот. Или тысяча. Тысячи нормальных, аккуратных спасителей, не задающих вопросы спасаемым. Вся их кровь тягучими волнами стекается в комнату, слизывая по пути ошмётки человеческой плоти. Медленно накрывает изломанные тела, струится между прорвавших кожу костей, заполняет открытые рты, заливает безжизненные глаза. Подбирается к доброму, ещё живому доктору. Гамбит отходит в сторону, уступая дорогу неспешному потоку. И...

Сны стали частью новой жизни Джека. Иногда, окучивая очередного зеваку или испытывая себя на прочность, Джек представлял, как в старости (если доживёт) он напишет по ним книгу ужасов. И кто знает, может, её издадут и снимут дешёвенький фильм по мотивам. Но несмотря ни на что Джек справлялся. И справлялся, по собственным скромным оценкам, отлично.


End file.
